White Horse
by Karina Hernandez
Summary: Despues de sufrir un engaño Bella no piensa con claridad y la lleva a cometer un gran error por la traicion de Edward. Todos Humanos. Completa, Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, me inspire en la canción de Taylor Swift llamada igual que esta historia.

Espero les guste :)

**White Horse**

Estaba sentada en un rincón de mi habitación. En posición fetal y abrazándome el abdomen, con mis brazos intentaba protegerme de aquel horrible dolor que me embargaba. No estaba funcionando, solo lograba recordarme los motivos por los que me estaba consumiendo la tristeza.

_Flashback_

_Salí emocionada del salón, corriendo para buscarlo, tenía una gran noticia que darle. Pase por todos los corredores pero seguía sin encontrarlo, poco a poco los pasillos de la universidad se iban quedando vacios. Pensaba ya retirarme cuando a tres puertas de donde estaba oí ruidos y por la ventana vi la sombra de una o dos personas que comenzaban a moverse._

_Camine directo hacia la puerta y en cuanto mi mano tomo la cerradura abrí._

_Fin del Flashback_

La oscuridad me ocultaba de todo, menos del dolor. Por mas que intentaba este llegaba trayendo consigo los recuerdos de esa fatídica tarde. Sentí un ligero movimiento por donde se encontraban mis manos y después se ilumino el cuarto por un trueno.

_Flashback_

_Mi cara se descompuso cuando aprecie bien el escenario, Edward y una cabellera rubia rojiza la cual segundos más tarde identifique como Tanya, estaban acorralados contra la pared besándose. Moví mis ojos a un lado y vi ropa tirada, en ese momento no pude contener más tiempo mis lágrimas y cuando estas empezaron a escurrirse por mis mejillas, un sollozo escapo de mi garganta. Fue hasta entonces que se percataron de mi presencia. Primero volteo Tanya, note sus ansias de decirme "Lo logre", en cambio al fijar mi vista en Edward sus ojos reflejaban dolor, tristeza, y una gran mezcla de sentimientos que no logre entender, pero aun así no intento acercarse. Pase alrededor de diez minutos mirándolos, pensando que en cualquier momento Edward vendría y me diría que lo perdonara, que había sido una equivocación y yo con el amor que le tenia lo disculparía y volveríamos a estar bien, pero nada de eso paso, en cambio fue lo contrario, se voltio -dedicando una ultima mirada de tristeza- y regreso a lo que hacia segundos antes, comer a Tanya. No me di cuenta de que algo se resbalaba de mis manos hasta que oí que la carpeta con la prueba caía._

_Fin del Flashback_

Después de eso solo recuerdo que corrí y fui a mi habitación.

Lo que más dolía era que ni siquiera intento darme una explicación, me dejo irme como si no me hubiera visto. Siempre supe que ella lograría arrebatármelo, aun no entiendo como tardo tanto o porque me sorprendió. En ese momento voltee para ver la hora que era, 2:25 am. Todo había sucedido ayer, 14 de febrero, día del amor, día que lo conocí, día que me pidió ser su novia, el día que debió haber estado lleno de alegría, y por el contrario lo que había pasado solo se describía con tristeza.

Que ironía, la persona que me había jurado proteger era la que mas me lastimaba. Pero la mas absurda fui yo, al creer que era a la única a la que la convencía con sus palabras, que era la única a la que intentaba llevar al altar.

Me levante, mis pierna se sentían débiles, con mucho esfuerzo me podían sostener. Fui lentamente al tocador y vi como me dejaron mis horas de sufrimiento. Mis ojos rojos e hinchados, mi nariz roja y el maquillaje que me obligaba a usar Alice corrido, mi cabello estaba esparcido por todas partes. En realidad poco me importaba mi aspecto, sin siquiera intentar arreglarme, tome papel y pluma que tenía en una mesita y escribí un crudo _"Lo lamento"_ ,ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Fui a la puerta y cruce los pocos metros que me faltaban para llegar a la planta baja, cuando llegue en la mesa pude ver las llaves de mi pickup, las tome al mismo tiempo que dejaba lo escrito en el centro para después salir. A pocos pasos de llegar a mi camioneta sentí una fuerte mirada y oí unos pasos acercarse.

-Bella- dijo tomándome de la muñeca.

-Suéltame, Edward- dije volteándome y sintiendo nuevas lagrimas caer por mis mejillas.

-Por favor, déjame explicarte- se le quebró la voz al terminar la oración.

- ¿Explicarme qué? ¡Que fui una tonta que creyó todas tus palabras, que fui una estúpida que nunca se entero de cómo me engañabas!- en ese momento logre soltarme de su agarre.

Pasaron varios segundos para que volviera a hablar.

-Bella, por favor, te amo, es mi hijo, tenemos que estar juntos por él- ese era su último recurso lo sabía, pero no me iba a lograr quebrantar con eso.

-¡No, no lo es!- yo no podía dejar de gritar y su mirada sorprendida no me calmaba- ¡Dejo de serlo en el momento que decidiste engañarme con Denali!- inmediatamente me subí a la camioneta.

La prendí y por suerte no tardo en arrancar. Por el retrovisor logre ver como me alejaba del que siempre considere mi príncipe azul en su caballo blanco.

En el camino no pude evitar que me asaltaran los recuerdos.

_Flashback_

-Te amo, mi princesa- sonreí por lo bien que se oían esas palabras saliendo de sus labios.

_Fin del Flashback_

Fui una ingenua al creerle todas sus mentiras, al pensar que solo a mi me las decía. Siempre imagine que formaríamos una gran familia, que envejeceríamos criando a nuestros hijos, pero todo eso fueron falsas ilusiones que creo mi lado soñador antes de que se evaporara mi felicidad.

Hasta ahora entendía que nunca viví en un cuento de hadas, que jamás estuve cerca de un final feliz.

Volví a fijar mi vista en el retrovisor viendo como me alejaba de esa pequeña ciudad que alguna vez llame hogar. Ahora nada tendría ese significado para mi. Sin darme cuanta llegue a La Push pero no me detuve y seguí hasta llegar los más cerca que pude de los acantilados, el siguiente tramo lo debía hacer caminando.

Tarde aproximadamente 10 minutos en llegar al punto más alto. Me detuve justo a la orilla, en ese momento empecé a dudar, al principio todo se veía tan claro: aventarme y acabar por fin con el dolor. Pero ahora que ya estaba ahí, todo me hacia reconsiderarlo. Levante mi cabeza y vi el cielo gris, llorando conmigo, de echo si no me equivocaba la tormenta comenzó cuando salí corriendo.

La lluvia junto con mis lágrimas me nublaban la visión.

Sentí otro golpecito en mi estomago que si no hubiera estado concentrada en todo me hubiera sorprendido. Eso hizo que decidiera. Yo no dejaría a mi hijo sin un padre, no le iba a dar la oportunidad a ningún niño de que se burlara de mi bebe. Solo había algo que evitaría las burlas y el dolor. Sabia que no era la mejor opción, que debería regresar a Forks con mi padre, pero no lo haría, no ahora que había recobrado el valor.

Me prepare y salte, en el vuelo de alguna forma voltee quedando viendo el punto de donde salte, me impresiono notar que ahí estuviera una mano pálida que parecía haber intentado atraparme. Cuando no lo logro lo oí soltar un _"Todo fue mi culpa" _ lleno de dolor.

Choque fuertemente contra el agua, mi espalda quedo adolorida, para inmediatamente aumentar cuando la fuerza del agua me empujo contra las rocas. Mi cabeza se golpeo contra una piedra que parecía ser picuda, sentí como me empezaba a chorear sangre, con eso me dejo indefensa y las pocas fuerzas que me habían quedado se fueron yendo.

No intentaba luchar contra el agua, permitía que hiciese lo que quisiera conmigo, si con eso lograba alejar el dolor mil veces mas fuerte que se hallaba estancado en mi corazón. Sentí el agua meterse por mis fosas nasales y lo último que pensé fue _"Los amo a los dos" _ al momento en el que tocaba mi vientre por última vez.

En una ultima sacudida de agua, todo se volvió negro.

Hola!

Ya había escrito como 7 veces esta historia pero cuando la quería pasar a la compu misteriosamente se me perdía el cuaderno donde lo anotaba ¬¬

Pero ya lo logre! Jaja

Estaba pensando en hacer un capitulo mas, esto mismo pero del punto de vista de Edward, ustedes dirán.

Bueno ya me voy, Bye.


	2. Toda la culpa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, únicamente la historia es mía.

Aquí esta el otro capitulo. Unos querían el punto de vista de Edward y otros una continuación. Decidí hacer ambas.

Espero les guste.

**White Horse**

**Edward Pov.**

Lo había arruinado todo, por mi ella había muerto. Por mis tonterías, por mi idiotez.

Por mi culpa.

Desearía volver el tiempo atrás, arreglarlo todo, nunca haber escuchado a Tanya, no haber creído en sus palabras, únicamente confiar en el amor que yo le tenía a Bella.

_Flashback_

_Iba caminando por los pasillos, estaba todo tan rodeado de gente que se me hacía difícil caminar con todos yendo y viniendo. El profesor de anatomía patológica me había mandado llamar muy enfadado según mi compañero Mike Newton -ese tonto que no dejaba de acosar a MI Bella, pronto me iba a cansar y entonces no habría quien me detenga romperle la cara-._

_Mas pronto de lo esperaba estuve frente a la puerta. Entre lentamente esperando encontrarme con un señor de 56 años, pero fue una gran sorpresa cuando en su lugar vi una cabellera rubia que se empezó a acercar a mi._

_-Edward, llegaste justo a tiempo- dijo cada vez mas cerca._

_-Que sucede Tanya_

_-Nada, solo pensé que querías verme- ya se había detenido y cruzo sus brazos al momento en que terminaba de hablar.- Digo, después de todo se trata de Bella, pero si no quieres hablar perfecto._

_Siguió su camino pasando junto a mi hacia la puerta. Casi había llegado cuando volví a hablar._

_-¿Qué paso con Bella?- dije ligeramente preocupado, no sabía si confiar en ella._

_-¿Cómo, no lo sabes Edward?, digo una noticia tan importante se dice al momento y …_

_-¡Ya basta!, dime que es lo que sucede con Bella.-ya me había enfadado, no me estaba diciendo lo único por lo que estaba hablando con ella._

_-Bueno amor, lo que yo se y tu claramente no, es que tu Isabella… esta embarazada- dijo volviendo a acercarse a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-No puede ser, Tanya dime la verdad_

_-Edward, enserio me entristece que no me creas- hizo un puchero para intentar mostrar tristeza- pero si no me crees a mi vamos a los hechos, Isabella no ha comido bien, y cuando lo hace en pocos minutos la veo vomitando, además en muchas ocasiones me ha levantado con los horribles ruidos que hace por la mañana. Y tu también te has dado cuenta, o te darás, digo por esa panza que le esta creciendo habrá un momento en el que todos lo notaran. _

_Me quede analizando sus palabras, no podía decir que eso era mentira, además me a parecido que Bella me había estado intentando ocultar algo. No me enojaba el hecho que esperáramos un bebe, después de todo yo tenia planeado en un futuro casarme con ella y con eso vendrían los hijos. Solo se habían adelantado un poco las cosas. _

_-Bueno Tanya, gracias por decirme tan buena noticia, ahora si me permites- camine hasta la puerta y a unos pasos de distancia volví a oír su voz._

_-Espera Edward, en verdad crees que me quedare callada_

_- No me importa si se lo dices a alguien, igual yo apoyare a Bella y la cuidare- dije decidido pero me extraño una ligera risa de parte suya._

_-Oh Edward, enserio crees que las cosas serán tan fáciles, cuando todos lo sepan no habrá nadie que no mire a Bella con repugnancia por estar embarazada a los 18, todos se burlaran, la insultaran, y tu no quieres que le pase eso ¿O, si? – por primera vez empecé a dudar desde que me hablo-imagina la humillación que sentirá, ya la veo llorando en los pasillos con lo débil que es-se le formo una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de los labios- y eso sin contar que cuando se lo diga al director la expulsaran, no podrá seguir estudiando literatura, su sueño, ese pequeño engendro que guarda le arruinara toda la vida. Pero como soy una gran persona y por el amor que siento por ti y que se que tu sentirás por mi, te ofrezco una oportunidad que no te volveré a dar._

_-Que quieres- no estaba seguro de lo que decía, las palabras salían mecánicamente de mi boca._

_-Solo te pido lo que te he ofrecido desde hace unos años, una noche contigo, o en este caso una tarde, como quieres verlo._

_-Tanya, eso no lo hare, si se entera…_

_-No lo hará, porque yo soy mas lista que ella- dijo al momento en que se acercaba a mi, y tomarme del cuello de mi camisa llevándome a una esquina cerca de el escritorio._

_Al estar tan cerca de ella creí oír que decía, "Tu misma me diste esta oportunidad Isabella"_

_Sin darme tiempo de contestar beso fieramente mis labios. Yo de alguna manera no entendía que estaba pasando, mi cuerpo estaba ahí, pero mi mente estaba en la hermosa mujer que estaba traicionando. En algún descuido de mi parte logro introducir su lengua y la oí soltar un ligero gemido, yo solo la dejaba hacer. _

_En algún momento quedamos únicamente ella en su ropa íntima y yo con mis pantalones._

_Fue en ese momento en que por el ruido de unos sollozos que me percate de que ya no estábamos solos, pero se me rompió el corazón al ver quien había entrado y en las condiciones que estaba. Pase un largo momento mirándola, intentando mostrarle atreves de mis ojos que en verdad lo lamentaba, no podía soportar mas verla así, voltee mi rostro y vi como la sonrisa de Tanya se ensanchaba._

_Supe que se había ido al momento en que oí como caían unos papeles. _

_Me separe de Tanya enfurecido._

_-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- le grite_

_-Vamos Edward, que si tu no hubieras querido no lo habrías hecho._

_Salí corriendo de la habitación intentando alcanzarla._

_Fin del Flashback_

Me destrozaban los recuerdos, recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había visto su cara con vida.

Su cabello estaba completamente enredado, sus ojos rojos de el llanto que soltaron y que intentaban evitar, su nariz estaban casi tan colorada como sus ojos. Me rompía el corazón verla tan mal, no soportaba haber sido yo el que la había dañado.

Después de eso sucedió lo que a partir de ahora tendría que afrontar.

_Flashback _

_Me tomo unos pocos segundos poder recuperarme y poder introducirme en mi Volvo para alcanzarla, no me imaginaba que haría, pero no podía dejarla sola._

_Fui a lo máximo que me permitía el auto, y poco después pude visualizar su camioneta y la fui siguiendo, iba lo suficientemente lejos como para lograr alcanzar a verla, pero igual alejado como para que ella no me viera. Me extrañe cuando note que se dirigía a la Push, pero aun mas cuando su recorrido fue hasta a los acantilados, no me imaginaba que haría ahí, lo único que se me logro ocurrir fue que tal vez solo se a iba encontrar con alguien para que la ayudara. Pronto se detuvo y empezó a caminar para llegar a el punto mas alejado._

_Me baje de el Volvo, viendo como ella intentaba subir._

_-Que intentas hacer Bella- me dije a mi mismo._

_Fije mi mirada a el mas alto que era al que ella parecía querer llegar, intentando ver alguna silueta pero no encontré nada. Pronto note como ella ya había llegado, y comprendí lo que pasaba al verla pararse a la orilla de el acantilado._

_Corrí hacia el comienzo de el mas pequeño, no lograba hacer que mis piernas fueran mas rápidas, al no fijarme en mi camino tropecé con una roca cayendo sobre una ligeramente filosa. Levante mi vista y vi como ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, me levante sin importarme en los mas mínimo de la sangre que caía por mi rodilla. Llegue a donde ella estaba con mucho esfuerzo, pero fue demasiado tarde, justo había alcanzado a estar en la orilla cuando ella se acababa de aventar, había perdido todas las posibilidades de arreglar las cosas, y aun peor, la había perdido a ella y a mi bebe._

_Baje rápidamente al tiempo en el que intentaba analizar las cosas, a mitad de mi recorrido vi como su cuerpo empezaba a emerger del agua y quedaba en la orilla. Pensé que quizás aun existía la posibilidad de alcanzarla. Apure mi paso hasta lo inimaginable y antes de que me diera cuanta me encontraba de rodillas junto a ella. Voltee su cuerpo notando inmediatamente lo frio que estaba. Tenia los ojos cerrados, con cortadas en su bello rostro, y al bajar mi vista pude ver que igualmente las tenia en todo su cuerpo. Mis manos fueron a su estomago, queriendo encontrar algo, era tan imposible esa idea como que esto fuera un sueño, un mal sueño._

_En ese momento comprendí la realidad de el asunto, había perdido la razón de mi vida, había perdido todo lo que me importaba, lo que me hacia seguir, esforzarme, y todo por no intentar superar unos problemas que -comparados con esto- eran insignificantes._

_Y llore._

_Después de mucho tiempo volvi a llorar._

_Llore por lo que se había ido._

_Llore por lo que había perdido._

_Llore por lo que no tuve oportunidad de tener en mis manos._

_Llore porque había sido el mayor idiota._

_Llore porque yo y mis errores eran los culpables._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y aun seguía, habían pasado dos días y en eso ni un minuto he podido contener las lagrimas.

Este era el segundo peor momento de mi vida.

El funeral de mi amada Isabella.

La casa estaba decorada completamente de negro y gris, yo no tenia las fuerzas para bajar. No soportaría ver a tanta gente lamentando la perdida de tan increíble persona, no soportaría ver a sus padres, que eran parte de ella, que solo me la recordarían. Podía soportar todo menos su recuerdo, y aun así en mi habitación mantenía aun todas las fotos que nos habíamos tomado, cuando ella aun vivía, cuando yo aun tenia algo por lo que vivir.

Oí como la puerta era abierta temerosamente.

-Edward, deberías bajar, salir de este cuarto- susurro Alice, entro mostrando su diminuta figura, con sus rasgos de duende y sus cabellos apuntando a distintas direcciones

-No quiero Alice, todo haya afuera me la recuerda. No quiero ver los ojos de todas esas personas lamentando esa perdida- dije desde mi colchón en el que estaba reposando viendo lo que tenia entre mis manos.- Además, de que me servirá salir, no hará que cambie nada

- Te ayudara, y tal vez después… podrás salir, caminar, y bueno no se, quizás encontrar a alguien mas, alguien tan buena como lo era … ella.

Solté mas lagrimas y una pequeña risa ante la ocurrencia de que existiera alguien tan magnifica. Camino hacia mi, al estar a mi lado poso su mano sobre mi hombro intentando reconfortarme. Fue en ese momento en el que vio que era a lo que yo le estaba prestando tanta atención.

-Edward, deja esto solo te estás lastimando mas- dijo arrebatándome la foto que tenia de mi hija- debes intentar volver a ser como antes, vivir lo que a ellas les hubiera gustado vivir, volver a llenarte de vida.

-¡Y QUIEN LAS VA A LLENAR A ELLAS, QUIEN VA A LOGRAR QUE VUELVAN A SER COMO ANTES, QUIEN HARA QUE PUEDA VER A MI BEBE!, ¡QUE ELLA PUEDA VIVIR!, DIME COMO DEVOLVERLE A BELLA SU DULZURA, SU BONDAD, SU ALEGRIA, CARIÑO, ESPERANZE, FE. ¡SU VIDA!, ¡ACASO TU PUEDES HACER ESO!, SE QUE TU PUDISTE HABER EVITADO ESTO, PUDISTE HABERME DICHO LO QUE PASABA, LO SABES, PERO HABER ACASO ¿PUEDES VOLVER EL TIEMPO ATRÁS?, ¿HACER QUE TODO SEA UN SUEÑO?, ¿QUE MAÑANA ELLA ESTE AQUÍ COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO?, ¿Qué ESTEMOS ESPERANDO EN UNA SALA DE HOSPITAL A MI BEBE? TIENES TU LA FORMA DE ARREGLAR LO QUE ME A PASADO. DIME ALICE, CONTESTA, LO PUEDES HACER.

-N..no, no p…pue…do- las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, no se podían detener y estaba seguro que ella no lograba visualizar nada.

Ahí entendí lo que había dicho, prácticamente la culpaba de no poder ayudarme, de ser humana y no poder arreglar todo, de que yo sea humano y no pueda evitar equivocarme.

-Alice yo, no fue… no quise, yo…

-Pe… per…perdón, fue … m…i cul..pa, debí haber…ber…le insistido que te lo con… ta ..ra -salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¡No Alice, no quise decir eso! Perdóname- grite pero parecía no escucharme, siguió su camino hacia abajo, y yo la seguí.

La luz de el salón me cegó, había pasado esos últimos días encerrado a oscuras en mi habitación.

De forma magnética me comencé a moverme hacia el ataúd que estaba en el centro de la sala. Subí el escalón para llegar a su lado y toque la madera que cubría a mi razón de vida que estaba en las mismas circunstancias que el ataúd, fría y… tiesa. Fui a la parte que estaba abierta mostrando su rostro. Lo acaricie delicadamente, temía que lo último que me quedaba de ella se rompiera.

Baje e intente localizar a Alice. No logre visualizarla pero en cambio alguien mas me encontró a mi.

-Newton- era casi la ultima persona con la que quería hablar, la primera seria una completa descarada si venia.

- Edward, yo… quisiera hablar contigo, en… privado- me dijo temeroso de la reacción que tuviera.

- Esta bien- la verdad no estaba de humor para enojarme, y menos en el funeral de una persona como Bella que siempre había odiado la violencia.

Sentí lágrimas volviendo a caer de mi rostro, no me importaba que él me viera así, ya no me importaba nada.

Salimos hacia el patio trasero, el cual estaba completamente vacio. Me guio lejos de la puerta pero no al final de el jardín.

-Edward, quiero que sepas que yo se que me equivoque, pero en ese momento yo, yo la amaba, en serio, y haría lo que fuera porque ella estuviera conmigo, pero nunca imagine los planes de Tanya, no sabia que ella… solo hice lo que me dijo, te guie halla, pero si hubiera sabido su plan no la hubiera ayudado- dijo apurado pero permitiendo que lo entendiera bien.

-Explícate Mike, que fue lo que te hizo hacer Tanya, de que plan hablas, no te entiendo- estaba completamente confundido.

-Tanya quería que tu y Bella se separaran, me pidió ayuda, dijo que así Bella te dejaría y yo tendría la oportunidad de acercarme a ella. Me dijo que encontrara la manera de llevarte a ese salón, pero yo no tenia idea de lo que ella planeaba hacer. Tampoco… tampoco sabia que Bella estaba embarazada.

Me abalance sobre él en cuanto termino de hablar, todo había sido culpa de él y de Tanya. Lo tome de el cuello de la camisa, y cuando pensaba estamparle mi puño en su cara recobre el sentido, este debía ser un momento respetado, no debía ofender a Bella con actos de violencia en su funeral.

-Edward, te he estado buscando- oí a la verdadera culpable de lo que había pasado.

-Newton lárgate

El cobarde salió corriendo en cuanto lo solté.

-Amor, por fin te veo, no habías salido, me has dejado esperando- dijo acercándose a mi y posando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Aléjate- me solté de sus brazos con brusquedad y ella hizo un puchero.

-Edward, porque te portas así conmigo- se acerco a mi y sin que yo notara sus intenciones poso sus labios sobre los míos por unos breves segundos.

Me separe inmediatamente de ella y la tome fuertemente de el brazo.

-Como te atreves a venir, no vez que nadie te quiere aquí, todos los que están en esa habitación desearían que tú fueras la que estuviera en ese ataúd, no vez que yo no te soporto, que todo es tu culpa, que he lastimado a las personas intentando culparlas a ellas cuando solo es por ti y por mi que todo esto este pasando. No se que es lo creías que iba a pasar, es que acaso eres tan tonta que imaginaste que al separarme de Bella iba a refugiarme en ti, que no me iba a enterar de que lo hiciste a propósito- note como se formaban lagrimas en sus ojos, no podía creer que intentaba hacer como si ella fuera la verdadera victima- Me das asco Tanya, solo espero que un día ella me disculpe y en ese momento yo lograre estar con ella, porque la amo. Pero tu siempre estarás sola y nunca nadie te va a amar, y mucho menos yo, porque me quitaste lo mas importante de mi vida - estaba enfadado, no soportaba siquiera que haya venido.

- E… Edward, pperdon, yo te a…amo, creí, que cu…cu…cuando ella te de…ja…ra me ibas a a querer a mi, ppero nunca pla..nee que eso passara. Nno sabia que te i iba a lastimar tanto.

Salió corriendo, solo logre ver como salía del jardín y entraba a la cocina.

Camine lentamente hacia el interior de la casa. Los vi a todos reunidos, estaban sentados alrededor de Bella, escuchando como se despedían. Me sente, al oír todas las historias sobre ella, no lograba pensar bien. Mi padre se acerco a mi, preguntándome si tenia la fuerza para ir a hablar. No le conteste pero me levante y subí nuevamente ese escalón para poder posarme en el podio y empezar a hablar.

-Yo simplemente no se que decir, aparte de que todo fue mi culpa. Que mi idiotez es la razón por la que ella esta ahí acostada, que preferiría mil veces ser yo quien este así de frio, y también que yo ya no tengo razón para seguir aquí, con vida.

Me aleje de el micrófono y fui hacia el ataúd. Como la vez anterior me quede parado junto a su rostro, me acerque y pose mis labios suavemente sobre los de ella, a pesar de estar tiesa y fría eso logro reconstruirme el corazón, pero volverlo a romper al entender que esta era mi despedida.

-Bella, prometo no seguirte hasta que tu me hallas perdonado- se lo dije como un susurro y toque sus labios con los mios nuevamente, por ultima vez. Sentía las lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Deseaba morir, pero yo no acabaría con lo que me quedaba de vida hasta que ella me perdonara.

**Tres años después.**

"Estudiante de Medicina Muere en Accidente de Auto"

Las autoridades no logran responder como apareció el barranco en esa zona, aseguran jamás haberlo visto antes.

Los testigos aseguran haber notado una sonrisa en su cara en el momento que vieron su cadáver.

…

Se puede apreciar un cementerio en el que una joven de cabellera rubia estaba hincada sobre la tierra, llorando por la pérdida de el único hombre al que había amado, que la había llevado a cometer tantos errores por intentar conseguir su amor.

Leyendo la leyenda de su tumba. El que ella había escogido porque sabía que era el que más significado tenia.

"_Edward Cullen, finalmente perdonado"_

Junta a esa tumba estaba otra con el escrito:

"_Bella Swan, la persona con el mayor corazón en la Tierra y fuera de ella"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola

Lo edite pues cuando lo lei en fanfiction me di cuenta de que me equivoque en ciertas cosas y me di cuenta que podía agregar una idea que tenia sin alterar la historia.

Si quieren leer otras historias mias tengo otros 2 de Twilight que a pesar que a pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que los actualice no dejare y tengo varias ideas que próximamente subiré.

Dejen review, díganme si les gusto o si ustedes tienen ideas para otra historia o algo.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
